


The Angels

by FandomsHaveKilledMe



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Assisted Suicide, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 22:16:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16689943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsHaveKilledMe/pseuds/FandomsHaveKilledMe
Summary: The angels took the Prince of Hope's hope, and this is the story of what happened.





	The Angels

Life is a barren field frozen with snow. Eridan had learned this a long time ago. He remembered when he was naive, hopeful, alive, but he hadn’t been that way for years. He had lost all of that the day he was forced away, onto a planet with terrifying angels, ones that were burning with fire, and tried killing him over, and over, and over again, and no one would help him.  
He remembered asking all of friends, begging them to let him sleep over at their house, and everytime they said no. He remembered begging them to come over here, so that maybe he wouldn’t be so alone, fighting these big balls of fire, and how they mocked him for being so needy. Eventually, he stopped trying, and that was the worst thing that could have happened.  
He remembered being so lonely and in pain, the angels wouldn’t leave him alone, and no one would respond to his messages, and he just wanted it to be over. He remembered grabbing one of his knives, and slitting his throat, hoping, and praying to a God he didn’t believe in, that he’d die, that he didn’t want to be alone and scared anymore. The worst part is, he remember waking up days later, covered in his own blood, but very much alive. He remembered sobbing, rocking back and forth.  
“Why didn’t it work?!” He screamed up to the heavens, but there was no response. After that, he wore a scarf and never dared to take it off.  
Now, here he was, KK standing in front of him, glaring, yelling that he broke the rules by killing those angels, and he took it, but inside he was agreeing, knowing that if he hadn’t fought back, he wouldn’t still be alive. KK grabbed him by the scarf wrapped around his scar covered neck, and fear swallowed his entire being as he held onto the scarf desperately. It was no use, he wasn’t strong anymore, not since the angels, and KK ripped the scarf out of his hands, and off of his neck.  
Silence filled the room, as everyone that was watching KK scream at him, stopped and stared at the long scar across his neck. Eridan tried desperately to cover it, he put his hands around his neck, and he couldn’t breathe, God, why couldn’t he breathe?! Suddenly he was surrounded by people, and he just wanted them to leave him alone, to go away, because why do they care?! They weren’t there when he needed them, they had abandoned him on a planet of bloodthirsty angels that would seek him out in a twisted game of cat and mouse, except then there were 50 cats at every corner, chanting for his blood to be spilled onto the cold cobblestone path.  
His blood stained on the floor, a knife at his feet, agony radiating from his neck, and his chest and whywhywhywhywhy?!  
Then, there was no one around him, no one but a single person who had kneeled down beside him, and when had he fallen to the floor? The person was rubbing his back, asking him to breathe with them, and then he realized who it was. He backed away as quickly as he could, how dare they touch him after all they did?! How dare she touch him after she abandoned him over, and over again, and then she’d come back and act like she were the victim, that she hadn’t been twisting his heart repeatedly!  
He grabbed his scarf and ran out of their home, sprinting as fast as he could away, and now he was back in his home, angels surrounding him, and he watched as they came closer, hands raised to strike and kill, and he closed his eyes, and they never opened again.


End file.
